


Madness

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 5





	Madness

There are Lines between Reality and what lies Beyond  
Sharp and thin and clear they were  
Elegant in their definiteness  
Oh how I wish I could uncross the lines  
But Now  
What once was clear and thin  
Has grown fuzzy  
And stretched to fill my vision  
And oh how I yearn for the days when I knew not what lay Beyond the Lines  
And when I knew where they lay  
And could tell the Real  
From the Surreal


End file.
